Like You Like An Arsonist
by KieraLovesCSI
Summary: Danny uncovers a secret. SMacked & D/L.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you to Heather, who did not punch me in the face even though I annoyed her by asking silly questions, eg: "Does this sound right?" "Would he actually say that in the show?" etc.

Mac and Danny walked swiftly down into the crime lab.

"Danny, I need to make a call. Will you get the case file?"

Danny nodded and turned into Stella's office. Mac continued on down the corridor. He picked up the case file and was just exiting the room when he noticed the colourful arrangement of flowers sitting in the corner.

He slowly turned back into the office. Curiosity got the better of him. He picked up the flowers and read the sentiment:

"To Stella,

love Mac x"

Before he could hide the flowers, he heard footsteps coming up the corridor. Lindsay turned into the office.

"Danny? Did you buy me flowers?" She asked with a surprised smile.

"No...they're for Stella."

"You bought Stella flowers?" she asked with a suspicious frown. He detected the jealousy in her voice.

"No, No!" he said with a smile. "Mac sent them!"

She peered at the pink card. She was quite disappointed that the flowers were not for her; she would have loved for Danny to do something like that for her. Especially now that their relationship was being put to the test.

"Oh!" she said surprised. She mulled over it in her head. She had noticed that the two of them were looking a little cosier than usual, but hadn't had time to think about anything else but work.

"Danny saw the disappointment in her eyes. Before he could say anything to her, she asked, "Do you think they're-"

"They must be..." he said as he set the flowers back. They both stared at the flowers. Suddenly, Mac entered the room.

"Danny where is that..." he stopped abruptly, noticing the pair standing near the flowers.

"Can I help you Lindsay?" he asked suspiciously.

"I was just helping Danny find the file. There it is!" she said, grabbing the file off the desk and pushing it to Danny's chest. She exited the office before Mac could say anything else. Mac followed. He first scanned the office, as Danny stood awkwardly in the centre of the room. He took the file from him, stepped out and headed into the lab.

Danny heard the clicking of Lindsay's shoes coming up the corridor. She joined him outside the office.

"That was close!" she said.

"Who would have known? Just turn your back for one moment, then boom. Mac's dating Stella."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Five months earlier

Stella slumped sadly in her chair. She rubbed her forehead. Her apartment had been destroyed in a fire, and she was homeless.

Lindsay offered her a coffee and a biscuit, and she took them without looking up.

"I'm sorry about your apartment Stella," she said sympathetically. "Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head. Lindsay nodded. "Just say the word and I'll be here."

She greeted Mac as she left the office. "Good morning Mac."

"Morning Lindsay," he replied quickly. He shut the door and took a seat beside Stella.

She immediately cheered up. She was always happy to see Mac.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Better," she said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Mac rubbed his hands together nervously. "If you need a place to stay... I have a spare room," he said carefully. Stella looked at him with a surprised smile on her face.

"I think I should tell you something first...I-"

Suddenly the door of the office burst open, and Flack came bursting in with Danny following swiftly behind him.

"Mac!" they both said in unison. "We've got a suspect on the telephone killer!" said Flack excitedly.

The team had been working on a case, which involved a series of killings that took place in a telephone booth. The killer rang the phone, and when the victim answered the phone, he shot them in the head with a sniper rifle. The killer was being selective with who he killed; all seven victims were female, with blonde hair.

"We've got him in interrogation," said Danny with urgency.

Mac sighed. "Coming now." He nodded politely to Stella and left with Flack and Danny.

They came out of interrogation one hour later. Mac knew she was on a break, so he went to the break room to see her. He found her reading over the case file at the table.

"Sorry about earlier," he said. She jumped slightly when he spoke; she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Did you get a confession then?" she asked.

"Yes we did. The telephone killer won't be on the streets of New York anymore."

"Well done!" she congratulated him. "Also... about your offer... I don't want to be a burden," she said shyly.

"Stella! You're not a burden!" he said. "I'd love to have you stay." He gently touched her hand to reassure her. They stared intently into each others eyes. He slowly leaned towards her. They were centimetres apart...

Suddenly the piercing noise of Mac's cell phone interrupted them. He sighed at the caller ID. "It's Flack." He answered the call. "Can I help you Flack?" he asked a little too fiercely.

"We've got a DB at West 57th. We need you down here. Bring Stella."

"Okay. Be down in ten," he replied. "Come on Stella. We've got to go."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Danny met them outside the crime scene.

"It's in this way," he said. "Flack will give you a rundown when we get in."

"Who found the body?" asked Mac.

"The victim's friend. Flack is taking a statement from her now. Before you got here, she was in a state of hysteria. Took me and Flack half an hour to calm her down," he said.

"I can't blame her. Her friend was just killed," replied Stella.

They ducked under the crime tape. Mac walked over to Flack, who was just finished taking a statement from the friend of the victim. He gave Mac a rundown.

"Thirty seven year old Caucasian female, found dead at around 3pm, by a friend. Lacerations have been found around her neck."

"So you suspect the victim was strangled?" asked Stella.

"Yes, but we will wait to see what the post-mortem tells us," replied Flack.

Stella wondered off to look at the other rooms, whilst Mac and Hawkes examined the body. Danny frowned when he noticed Stella had come too. That meant Lindsay would be doing all that paperwork by herself, back at the lab. He crossed the room to discuss the matter with Flack.

"Why did you invite Stella?" he asked quietly. "She could have helped Lindsay with all that paperwork she's doing at the lab."

"We...needed a second opinion." he replied.

Danny nodded, but he understood Flack's feelings for Stella may be deeper than he thought...

Meanwhile, Mac and Hawkes had found some pinprick marks on the vic's forearm.

"We should do a drugs test," said Hawkes, examining the marks.

"If there are drugs present, they could play a part in the murder," concluded Mac. "Just check if the dose was enough to make her become unconscious."

Mac looked up. He noticed how distracted Danny looked. He was pacing the crime scene, hovering at one place then moving somewhere else.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

Danny exhaled slowly. "Lindsay. She won't talk or even look at me. I don't know what to say or do."

"Hmmm... you have to stay focused on your work Danny." He wasn't going to give him any sympathy; he needed a bit of tough love.

"Yeah, sorry." he moved over to the other side of the room, examining some fragments of glass, just as Stella returned.

"Nothing of any interest in the other rooms," she said. "Did you find anything else?"

"Yes we did. Some pinprick marks we suspect are linked to drug use," he said as he gestured towards the marks.

She moved away from the body and gestured for Mac to follow.

"Also, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner?" she asked carefully.

"Of course, I'd love to!" he said, smiling.

"Great!" She moved back to the body. As she moved out of the way, he noticed Danny was in yet another daydream, twiddling a fragment of glass between his fingers.

Hawkes noticed too. "Danny?" he said, awaking him from his daydream.

Danny cleared his throat. "Looks like someone cut themself on this glass," he said loudly.

"Take a sample and send it to Trace," he said slowly.

"Right," he replied, as he reached for his field kit.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY blah blah blah...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they make me flail!

Mac and Stella strolled down the street after their meal. Stella had forgotten about her house; it no longer seemed to matter. They had both enjoyed getting to know each other as more than friends, more than colleagues.

They arrived at his apartment.

"Come on in. I'll show you around," he said, letting her enter first.

He took her up on to his balcony, where the New York sunset painted the sky.

"Wow! Its beautiful," she said, gazing into the sky.

"I know," he said, looking deeply into her eyes.

She smiled at him.

He placed his hand on hers, leaned in, and kissed her.

**Back to present**

Flack entered the lab, and came to talk to Lindsay.

"Hey Lindsay, what's up?" he asked.

"Just finishing paperwork," she replied, shuffling the papers Mac had given her earlier that day.

"So... Mac and Stella eh?" I wouldn't have guessed unless you told me!" he laughed.

"Don't tell anyone! I only told you because Danny said I should," she paused. "Why would Danny think you need to know?"

"I... don't know." He changed the subject slightly by asking, " I wonder how they got together? Probably all those low cut tops she's been wearing..." he said.

"Wait... you noticed?" she said, smiling.

"Erm.." He looked around the room. "I have to... go. See you tomorrow Lindsay," he said.

Lindsay laughed to herself as Flack exited the lab. She decided she would follow suit. She collected her things, left the lab and got a cab to her apartment. She put the key in the lock and turned it.

She opened the door to find Danny standing waiting for her. And in his arms, were the biggest and most beautiful bouquet of flowers she'd ever seen. They were lilies; her favourite flower.

"This time, they're for you!" he gave her that smile... the one she'd fallen for.

She took the flowers, and said, "Danny... they're beautiful."

"I'm going to fix things between us Lindsay. I know it may take more than flowers, but I'm still going to try."

She smiled, and brushed the pollen off his T-shirt.

"I think the flowers did the trick!" she laughed, as he pulled her into a hug.

**THE END**


End file.
